Chapter II: Magnus and the Dark Lord
Select your profile, I, II, or III. Then select Solo, and then select Move Out! and then hit Chapter II. Choose the Intensity (0.0-9.0). Move Out! Weather forecast says that you'll have tornadoes all over and lightning coming from the Underworld. Have your sky battle, then the wind tunnel, then you see land, and go underground. Eventually, you'll make your way to a giant chasm. Go through it and you'll come across a Belunka. Defeat it, and find a giant wall. Lady Palutena helps you get over it, and you'll discover that the Underworld Army is defending itself from a human army. The humans are losing badly. After a while, orbit the palace, and go in. It's time for your second land battle. Get some snacks over in the corner, and proceed in the next room. Attack the switch, and then proceed in the next room. Destroy the enemy, and then go down the hatch. Grab the Flame Card to the left and destroy the enmies. Proceed forward and open the treasure chest. Out will come an Impact Amplifier. Proceed up the stairs and defeat the enemies and activate the two switches. Defeat the enemy, and charge forward in the next area. Palutena will say that she senses treasure to your left. Go to left, and proceed through the door. Open it. Four enemies will pop up and attack you. Defeat them, and proceed forward. You'll find two treasure chests, one with a Crusher Arm, and the other one with an Ore Club. Go back to the courtyard. When you turn back, enemies will attack you. Run outside and close the door. Kill any stragglers. Get through the path. Defeat the enemies. Go down the staircase and stop at the tapestry. Go through it. Where it has a picture of a bow, step to it. You will teleport to a platform. Proceed, and a bow will appear. Pick it up. You have obtained the Sagittarius Bow! Teleport back, head back through the tapestry. Go down the staircase. You'll meet Magnus, a human. Defeat the enemies, and Magnus will follow you. You'll find a some fruits to heal you in case you've been injured a bit. You'll also find a treasure chest. Open it, and obtain Icy Aura, in which if an enemy attacks you with a melee attack, they'll freeze. Go down the hatch. You'll see a bridge across a gap. Defeat the enemies, and make your way across the gap. Find a treasure chest in your way. Open it, and you'll recieve a Melon to heal you. At the door, you'll a piece of Meat to heal you, and a Poison Cloud. Poison Clouds, when you throw them, they'll explode, poisoning anything within its radius, except for allies, and you. Proceed through the door. Defeat all of the enemies, and go in the elevator. Go up, and take out the enemies. Don't go through the door yet. Go forward and find a treasure chest. Magnus says it's a trap. And there's only one way to find out. Open it. Get the heart that pops out, and defeat the enemies. Now go through the door. Go up the the ramp that's on the other side of the door. Defeat the enemies along the way. Stop every now and then so you won't get tired. At the top of the ramp, grab the Drink of the Gods to fully heal yourself. Go through the door. BOSS BATTLE: 2 DARK LORD GAOL Magnus will help you, but don't expect to have allies on every boss battle. Dodge Gaol's attacks, and keep your reticle on Gaol to make sure each hit counts! Apparently, Magnus knows Gaol. Did they use to be friends? Once you land the final blow, Gaol is down! Defeated! When Gaol's armor shatters, Gaol's head is visible. Gaol was human? And, Gaol was a girl!? (NOTE: Palutena's Treasure Hunt will progress even more if you, got an arm, got a bow, use a power, get a club, and find the Sagittarius Zodiac Chamber and take its treasure.)